


Reordered Priorities

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Queen Kun, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Yukhei is the dictionary definition of a bad roommate. Not only does he have no idea how to contribute when it comes to housework, doesn't know how to cook or how to work a vacuum cleaner, but he seems to think it’s his job to make up for all this by jerking off on Kun’s bed. Not that Kun minds, much.





	Reordered Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i cant stop thinking about kuncas+dick slapping okay  
> (Please don't repost my fics anywhere!)

There are exactly three things bothering Qian Kun right now.

One is the paper he has due in three days that he hasn’t worked on since the first week he’d gotten the assignment.

Another is the fact that he’s kind of hungry and the only in their fridge right now is half an empty tub of cream cheese (no bagels), a bottle of juice, and a little cup of chocolate pudding.

The third thing, the one that is predominantly taking up his thoughts right now, is Wong Yukhei, his roommate, who has one hand wrapped around his phone and the other on his dick.

The problem with Yukhei is, that he’s kind of the dictionary definition of a mess. Not only does he have no idea how to contribute when it comes to household duties, can’t cook, doesn’t know how to work a vacuum cleaner, but he seems to think it’s his job to make up for all this by _jerking off on Kun’s bed_.

Which, to be honest, is not that bad, if Kun’s being honest with himself. Yukhei’s the basketball team’s golden boy, coveted by all, and if he wants to brush off all those advances and choose Kun, well. He’s certainly not complaining.

Yukhei is sitting on his bed when he comes home from work, very much naked and very much not at his 4:30 class.

“Come here,” Yukhei whines, splaying out a big hand in Kun’s direction as soon as the door opens.

Every other thought in his mind promptly gets overshadowed by Yukhei, sprawled out on the mattress, the thin cotton of his briefs riding up his spread thick thighs, and the outline of his hard cock, just visible through the material.

Yukhei’s the kind of weirdo who _likes_ ruining perfectly good pairs of underwear with precum, and Kun would know; he does all the fucking laundry.

“Don’t jerk off on my pillow.” He says automatically, because it’s happened before, and because then he’s going to have to try and strangle the younger boy again. And _that_ was hard enough the first time, especially when he can’t even really reach Yukhei’s neck without making an effort, especially when the younger boy gets on his tiptoes.

“Then come get me off.” He says, “You know you want to.”

Kun’s eyes travel further up, drinking in all his golden warm skin, the hard muscles of his abs, all bunched together from the angle he’s sitting at, and then the knowing smirk on his face. The back of Kun’s neck heats up in response to the lecherous look.

“Why are you even home so early?” He asks, making his way to the dresser. He strips the cardigan off his shoulders and drops it on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, then undoes his watch, leaving it in a dresser drawer.

“Class got cancelled,” Yukhei grins, so wide that Kun wants to count how many of his pearly teeth show through.

“Why are you _naked_?” Kun amends, and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Yukhei raises an eyebrow, moving to the end of the bed. “The real question is, why aren’t _you_ naked?” He reaches out and loops a finger through a belt loop on Kun’s jeans, tugging it playfully down his hip.

Kun knows the logical half of him that wants to tell Yukhei to do homework or something will lose out eventually to the stronger pull of the side that wants to throw himself mindlessly on Yukhei’s dick and ignore his responsibilities. It always fucking does, no matter how often he likes to tell himself that his resolve is strong.

Yukhei looks up at him with this _awful_ mischievous look in his eyes, breathes, “Please?” And the last remnants of Kun’s sanity go falling through the cracks.

The sigh that leaves his mouth is enough for Yukhei to laugh in triumph, long fingers moving to undo the button of his jeans, shoving them down his thighs. Kun’s not even hard yet, but Yukhei starts trailing kisses down the soft skin of his stomach, and even the sight of it makes something tighten in Kun’s belly.

Yukhei mouths over the front of Kun’s underwear, a grin growing on his mouth. “You want me to?” He asks, tonguing over his cock through the fabric.

Kun furrows his eyebrows. “Maybe in a bit,” he says. It’s not that he doesn’t like getting head from Yukhei, but there’s something else he has in mind. “Why don’t we talk about the fact that you’re a spoiled brat, first?”

He threads his fingers through Yukhei’s fluffy dark hair, just close enough to the roots for it to be suggestive of what he wants.

Yukhei’s eyes grow darker in arousal, lips parting in understanding. “That’s fine, too,” he says breathily.

Yukhei scrambles backwards on the bed, making room for Kun in his lap. Kun crawls forward, leaving his jeans on the floor behind him. Yukhei helps him out of his shirt as well, tossing that in the direction of his pants. Kun crawls into the younger boy’s lap, straddling his thigh.

Yukhei’s hands curl over his hips, holding him loosely. He presses their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that turns into more tongue than lips and leaves Kun’s mouth feeling swollen.

He presses a palm to Yukhei’s stomach, his muscles firm under smooth skin. Then, sliding it lower, he reaches the waistband of his briefs. “How long have you been in here?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s jaw, “Were you thinking about me?”

Yukhei makes a soft choked off noise, tilting his head to bare his throat for the older boy. Kun’s hand slips into his briefs to palm at his dick, and Yukhei’s hips jerk at the feeling.

“M’always thinking about you,” Yukhei says.

Kun tries his hardest not to burst out grinning at that, but a smile creeps its way onto his face anyways. “Shut up,” he says, hiding it in Yukhei’s shoulder, “You can’t just be sweet when I’m trying to be sexy.”

Yukhei scoffs, and Kun can just imagine him rolling his eyes. “Sorry, I meant, yes, I was thinking about your sweet little ass.”

Yukhei gives aforementioned sweet little ass a hard squeeze, and Kun jumps a bit, a surprised noise tumbling from his mouth.

 “Bad,” Kun says automatically, swatting at Yukhei’s thigh.

Yukhei makes a noise like he’s contemplating, and then agrees, “Very bad. Maybe you should hit me again.” As he speaks, he wraps his long fingers around Kun’s wrist and drags the older boy’s palm between his legs.

The spark of pure arousal that courses through Kun at those words leave him dazed for a minute, and the only thing he can manage to say is a very uncertain, “Excuse me?”

Yukhei raises an eyebrow as if in challenge, says very slowly, “I said you can hit me again. Or slap me, technically.”

“Your _dick?_ ” Kun clarifies, just in case he’s reading this ridiculous situation wrong.

Yukhei grins. “Are you scared or something?”

Kun’s brain is malfunctioning at the moment, but he manages to stammer out a quick, “no, I’m just-“

Yukhei’s dick is warm under his palm, even through his underwear. Kun doesn’t even want to _imagine_ how much it would hurt, why Yukhei would willingly- no, _eagerly_ ask for such a thing.

But, like many other things, if Yukhei wants this, he will get it.

Yukhei strips his briefs off, careful not to jostle Kun too much, and throws them off the side of the bed. His cock is already so hard it hurts, and he reaches between his legs with a shaky hand, presses the heel of his palm against his throbbing cock to alleviate the unbearable ache.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Kun says immediately, fingers clasping painfully in Yukhei’s hair. Like a reflex.

Quickly, he shakes his head and pulls his hand away, thighs squeezing together instinctively.

“What a bad boy,” Kun coos, fingers tightening in Yukhei’s hair, “What’s the point of having such a big dick if you can’t use it properly?”

With careful, slow fingers, Kun gently strokes Yukhei’s red, thick cock, and as Yukhei begins to let out a shuddery breath, Kun winds his hand back and slaps his cock hard.

Yukhei’s so sensitive it makes his teeth ache, but the force of his arousal only grows, precum leaking from the thick head of his dick as Kun rubs his fingers across it, then proceeds to slap him again.

It hurts so bad, aching, sweet pain resonating up into his stomach, and Yukhei can’t keep from crying out this time, hips jerking up into the empty air.

“How does it feel?” Kun asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

Yukhei’s eyes are filled with tears when he blinks up at him, but he manages to groan, “So good.” His voice is absolutely wrecked, rough and deep, and the sound makes arousal wash over Kun, warming him from the inside out.

Another slap has Yukhei crying out hoarsely, unable to help himself, and the sound is like a punch in the gut for Kun, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“No more,” Yukhei groans. Kun thinks it’s because he can’t take the pain at first, but Yukhei looks up at him with dark, glazed over eyes and says softly, “I’ll cum too quick if you don’t stop.”

“Oh,” Kun says dumbly. “ _Oh_.” That’s definitely going on his mental list of things he wants to try eventually.

In the moment, though, he wants nothing more than to stretch himself out and seat himself on Yukhei’s dick.

“Lube,” he says, trying to gather his bearings. For someone who just had his dick slapped, (and Kun didn’t hold back, he fucking _slapped_ ), Yukhei is uncomfortably calm, reaching over and grabbing the lube from its place in the nightstand drawer. He has a condom between his fingers when he retreats, and Kun resists the urge to pet his head and say something along the lines of, “ _good puppy_.”

The lube clicks open between Yukhei’s long fingers, and, as usual, Yukhei pours a liberal amount out. No matter how many times Kun insists he likes when it hurts a little, Yukhei’s meticulous about this part.

Kun turns automatically, sliding onto his back, legs parting to let Yukhei in between them. Yukhei’s breath hitches audibly at the sight, and Kun nearly giggles at the sound.

The first finger is nothing, neither hurting nor feeling good. Kun says impatiently, “More,” and Yukhei complies, working in a second finger. At the same time, he bends closer, begins kissing Kun’s hip bone, dragging his open mouth down the edge until he reaches the crease of Kun’s thigh, biting gently at the pale skin.

Kun is embarrassingly needy already, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep the noises in as Yukhei finally takes the head of his cock into the unbearable warmth of his mouth.

Yukhei’s as sloppy at giving head as he is with everything else, his wet mouth sliding down, so fucking messy, until he’s nearly gagging, pulling back to catch his breath, and pushing down again just as fast. It’s like a game, how close he can get to choking without actually doing it.

Kun’s shaking with how hard it is not to just buck up into his mouth and hear the muffled surprised noise that he’s sure to make. In the end, though, he manages to keep himself as still as he can.

There’s the aching feeling he loves so much, heat pooling inside him. Yukhei thrusts his fingers at a lazy pace until Kun’s practically rocking down to meet his pace.

The third finger hurts so fucking good, and Kun feels himself clench uncontrollably around it, his muscles still oh-so-sensitive. “Is it okay?” Yukhei asks, popping off his cock and crooking his fingers in a way that makes Kun cry out, pleasure flooding to his stomach. Despite himself, his thighs try to squeeze closed. Yukhei easily pushes them apart with one hand though, resumes kissing the inside of Kun’s thigh.

“It’s fine,” Kun pants, sure that his face is just as flushed as his cock. Yukhei’s fingers slide out one by one, careful not to rush too much, and Kun lifts himself on shaking arms to turn onto his hands and knees.

A broad warm palm slides down the damp skin of his back, following the natural curve of his spine. It stops on his hip, holding tight. Then, unexpectedly, Yukhei’s mouth, warm and soft, pressing to the dip of his spine as well. It’s a chaste, close mouthed kiss. It makes a shiver run through Kun’s body in surprise.

Before he has time to think too deeply about it though, Yukhei’s dick presses to the curve of his ass, hot and hard and distracting.

Yukhei’s cock slides into his loosened, sloppy hole with ease, the thick head of his dick stretching him open wide, and it makes Kun cry out in earnest, trembling all over as Yukhei finally loses his self-control and thrusts inside with one hard push.

It feels like the breath is being knocked out of his lungs as Yukhei’s cock slides inside all the way, pushing into his needy insides in a way he never knew could feel so good.

“Oh,” Yukhei moans shakily, “Fuck, you feel so good, I wanna-“

Kun likes that a lot- that even when Yukhei is aching and sweaty and trembling, the first thing on his mind is always _Kun_.

Yukhei’s big hands come to wrap around his waist, pulling him back until their bodies are pressed firmly together. Kun’s always had a thing for being stretched out like this, until it feels like he’s going to fucking split open, right on the border of everything being way too much, and Yukhei has him at that edge so easily.

There are times where they’re all slow hands and tender kisses, bodies so entwined that Kun has a hard time figuring out where he ends and Yukhei begins, but right now, he wants it _deep_ , and Yukhei picks up on that with no trouble.

Kun used to think he was modest. That he was vanilla, even. But meeting Yukhei’s severely warped all of those notions, because when Yukhei fucks him from behind, fingers digging bruises into the flesh of his hips, thick cock splitting him open, Kun can’t help but absolutely fucking _love it_ , gasping Yukhei’s name, fingers curling into the sheets.

His cries of “ _more_ ,” and “ _harder, please_ ,” get lost in the frantic slap of their bodies connecting, Yukhei groaning deep in his ear and grabbing his thighs, pulling him up.

Kun yelps in surprise as Yukhei sits back on his thighs and pulls Kun into his lap, strong arms twisting under Kun’s thighs to hold him under his bent knees. Yukhei has been freakishly strong for as long as Kun’s known him, but in moments like this, as Yukhei uses the muscles in his biceps to lift and impale Kun back down onto his cock effortlessly, Kun has to be newly impressed all over again.

“Whose big dick is useless?” Yukhei growls, mouth leaving harsh, angry marks along Kun’s shoulder as he sucks and bites at the sensitive skin.

Kun’s mind is turning to jelly along with the rest of his body, weak against Yukhei’s heat and ferocity. “M’sorry,” he manages to moan out, “love your cock, so fucking good,” and he gets an approving noise from Yukhei in return.

Yukhei’s hips are meeting him halfway, the sweet ache of his cock driving Kun to his peak at a scarily quick pace. His own dick is hard between his legs, bobbing with every one of Yukhei’s thrusts, and Kun dares to get a hand between his legs, jerking himself off at the same frantic pace as Yukhei pistoning into him.

“You’re gonna cum on my big dick, aren’t you?” Yukhei says, breathless and eager to see it happen. “You’re gonna cum for me like a good little cockslut.”

Kun can’t help the moan that rips from his mouth at the words, the heat in his stomach churning dangerously close to the edge.

He cums gasping Yukhei’s name, his fingers clenching, holding onto the closest thing, which happens to be Yukhei’s thighs, and Yukhei hisses when his nails dig into the flexing muscles, the stinging pain pushing him over the limit as well.

Yukhei pulls Kun down on his cock as far as he can until Kun’s ass presses against his hips, and cums with a noise like a sob, his cock pulsing deep inside Kun.

The moments after they fuck are always a little weird. They’re both in a glowy, post-coital haze, and Kun walks through the motions of cleaning up, discarding the condom and wiping away the cum splattered across his stomach.

By the time he finishes and collapses back onto the dirty sheets, though, Yukhei is a boneless mess and he’s beginning to get restless.

This is where the awkwardness kicks in. They’re always somewhere between sex friends and _more_. Yukhei often wants to cuddle and kiss and do whatever the fuck else afterwards, but most of the time, Kun just wants a couple minutes to himself and then a nap. More often than not, Yukhei finds himself doing the walk of shame across the hall to his own room.

But Kun really doesn’t have the willpower to kick Yukhei out of his room right now, especially when his swollen mouth pouts for a kiss, eyelids heavy and weighing down. In his mind, the kiss Yukhei had left on his spine replays over and over. The skin of his back tingles with a phantom touch, and Kun thinks again that he can’t kick Yukhei out, not now.

Kun kisses him, and this time it’s completely different from the brief messy kisses they’d shared in the heat of the moment. This is a soft, careful meeting of their mouths, one that makes Kun’s heart ache more than his strung-out body does.

Maybe he’ll save the deadpan “get out of my room” for later.


End file.
